Erik (Damon)
|kanji= コブラ |romanji= Kobura |race= Human |gender= Male |age=18 (Before timeskip) 25 (Post Timeskip) |height= 190cm |weight= 90kg |birthdate= |eyes= Black |hair= Maroon |blood type= O- |affiliation= Crimson World |previous affiliation= Reborn Orácion Seis Orácion Seis |mark location= |occupation= Mage Chief-Warden |previous occupation= Dark Mage Vice-Warden |team= Crimson Working's Team |previous team= Six Generals |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Crimson World |status= Alive |relatives= Unknown |magic= Poison Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force |weapons= }} Introduction Cobra (コブラ Kobura) who's real name is Erik was an occupant at the Tower of Heaven and later a member of Orácion Seis and Reborn Orácion Seis. After being imprisoned by the council defeated by Natsu Dragneel, but was released by Klodoa. e was then defeated by Erza Scarlet, and imprisoned again. However after sometime, he was offered the position of Chief-Warden of the Crimson World Prison and is currently on it. Appearance Cobra is a slim man of average height with tanned skin and spiky, upward-styled crimson hair; aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face. He’s noted to have snake-like features, with slanted eyes similar to Natsu’s, a rather flat nose, and prominent canine teeth. He also sports a simple circular earring on his left ear. Cobra's outfit consists of an elaborated whitish coat with purple inner lining and cuffs intricately decorated by silver-colored motifs, and many studs lined up the chest, the high collar and the sleeves, which have armbands seemingly made of metal around them above Cobra's elbows. Below it, Cobra wears a dark shirt, and he also sports a pair of crimson leather pants held up by a studded belt, with more similar belts circling diagonally the upper parts of his legs, and simple brown shoes. In X791, Cobra has a scar across his right eye and his ears are also noticeably pointed; in addition, he no longer wears the earring on his left ear. Personality Cobra believes that Second Generation Dragon Slayers are superior to First Generation Dragon Slayers, and even finds their existence questionable, as Dragons are believed to be extinct, and therefore finds it ridiculous that people such as Natsu were taught their Magic by nonexistent beings. Cobra has a more quiet, angry, and hostile personality. He also experiences inner turmoil regarding the Reborn Oración Seis, and how much they had to give up. After being imprisoned again, Cobra is seen as a very calm and collected man, looking quite professional in most situations and having a rather quiet disposition. History Cobra lived in a small village as southern of Fiore, under the name Erik. Later on Jellal enslaved Cobra as a child until Brain arrives at the Tower of Heaven and takes Cobra and four other enslaved children to become members of his own guild, all with Jellal's permission. Cobra soon became a member of the Oración Seis, one of the three most powerful Dark Guilds, and, much like his guildmates, began to seek out the lost, destructive Magic that is Nirvana. He was given the codename of Cobra. After years searching for Nirvana, the orácion seis finally find it but it's stopped by the Alliance of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter. Being defeated by Natsu Dragneel, he was imprisoned. Seven years later Cobra was released from prison by his Klodoa. However, the reborn orácion seis were once again stopped by the Fairy Tail Guild, with Cobra being defeated by Erza Scarlet, and was captured by Lahar and Doranbolt shortly after the meeting with his friend. A few time later, upon being recognized by his strength and was released from prison, being offered an position at Crimson World. After becoming Vice-Warden, Erik helped the prison in so many ways to being promoted to the Chief-Warden position. Magic and Abilities Poison Dragon Slayer Magic (毒の滅竜魔法 Doku no Metsuryū Mahō): By having a Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body, Cobra obtained the ability to use this Magic. It grants him the power to produce poison from his body and to consume the one produced from external sources to heal and strengthen himself, which, as a result, grants him immunity from poison. The poison that he produces from his skin is so corrosive that it is said to be able to decay all that it touches, but can also act after a given amount of time: Cobra stated that its effects are first visible in a progressive weakening of the victim's body, which then results in death. *'Poison Dragon's Twin Fang' (毒龍・双牙 Dokuryū Sōga): Cobra moves his arms forward in a cross, forming a very large amount of poison in two massive waves shaped like fangs, which he uses to attack his opponents with great blunt force. In the anime, this spell was portrayed differently, with the generated poison being split in many elongated, snake-shaped masses, which all move towards the opponent at once. *'Poison Dragon's Roar' (毒龍の咆哮 Dokuryū no Hōkō): Cobra's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of poison. Cobra quickly gathers and releases poison from his mouth in the form of deadly, poisonous stream that, when it makes contact with the target, injects a lethal virus into their body that slowly weakens them and restricts their movement before ultimately killing them. *'Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust' (毒龍・突牙 Dokuryū Totsuga): Cobra generates a wave of poison, shaped like a large-fanged snake head, and sends it towards the target, stopping their incoming attacks by having the wave "bite" them. *'Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw' (毒龍・螺旋顎 Dokuryū Rasengaku): Cobra jumps in the air and, when he is upside down, gathers poison on his legs and kicks the opponent while rotating. This spell is highly reminiscent of the Dragon's Claw Spells employed by several other Dragon Slayers. *'Poison Dragon's Scales' (毒龍・鱗 Dokuryū Ringa): Cobra swings his arm, generating a very large number of scale-shaped masses of poison, which are rapidly sent flying at the target in consecutive reprises. *'Poison Dragon's Guard': Cobra moves his arms forward in a cross, creating a large shield of poison that defends him from the enemy's attacks, and, at the same time, gives him the opportunity to counter without fear of being intercepted. (Unnamed) *'Poison Dragon's Iron Fist': Cobra engulfs his fist in poison and then punches his opponent, causing, aside from great blunt damage, damage from the poison as well. (Unnamed) Secret Arts *'Dragon's Slayer Secret Art: Poison's Doom' (ドラゴンの殺:毒運命 Metsuryū Ōgi: Doku Unmei): Erik's ultimate attack. He produces an giant amount of liquid poison, and, from it, he forms into a massive devil-like entity that imitates his every movement. The color of this poison liquid is crimson-colored and releases a noxious smoke to go along with it. The poison made from this technique is so toxic that it corrupts even non-organic objects, with the poison spreading like a disease over everything that makes contact with it, even if not directly, and seems to kill the victims right away once the infection spreads all throughout their body (which seems to be at a very rapid rate). Cobra said that this technique is potent enough to destroy Crimson World entirely. Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): As he is an artificial Dragon Slayer, whenever Cobra makes use of his Dragon Slayer Magic, he enters Dragon Force. The aesthetics that accompany Cobra's Dragon Force aren't limited to simple scale patches on his arms but, rather, turns both of his arms into crimson-scaled Dragon Claws. When Cobra enters this state, mere contact with his hands is enough to decompose his foe's skin. Enhanced Durability: Cobra has proven himself a very durable fighter, enduring a barrage of powerful melee strikes from Natsu, enhanced by his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, seemingly without receiving major injuries, and continuing the battle afterwards as if nothing happened. Enhanced Strength: Cobra has displayed a high degree of strength: he is shown capable of effortlessly sending Natsu flying several meters away with seemingly casual attacks in two different occasions. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Cobra has been shown to be proficient in unarmed combat, employing fluent motions to rapidly strike his opponents. His hand-to-hand skills are complimented by a high degree of agility, with Cobra being capable of perfectly maneuvering and dodging attacks while remaining on Cubellios. Category:DamonSalvaditore Category:Articles in process Category:Warden Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Lost Magic User Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Crimson World Occupants Category:Male Category:Males Category:Antagonist